kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2-121
Summary In a room with many colorful stuffed animals strewn about, an assistant hands a data sheet over to a seated girl named Mirha, and asks if she will really cooperate with Saha, considering she and Asha were friends back on planet Carte. Mirha responds that it was really a one-sided friendship on her part, then asks if the data is accurate. On the sheet is Leez's personal information—race, date of birth, attributes, the fact that she owns both the Golden Knight and the Sword of Return, divine affinity (0), transcendental value (4240), city location history, and the fact that Asha has been her sponsor since Atera. Mirha then says she will be heading out, which prompts the assistant to ask if she really wants to and if she needs any help. Mirha says it would not necessary and that she is now used to her new legs. She also wants to catch up on some recent events that she apparently has missed. At the Aeroplateau Magic Shopping District, many advertisements can be seen of various products including "Priest Mirha" figurines and Hunter's Eyes. Asha is at the Creation Brand Merihorn, Aeroplateau Branch wanting to send off a package. The woman at the service counter gives prices for standard and gift packaging. Asha says the latter is not necessary, but the item needs to be handled with special care. The woman wonders why a scarf would be so sensitive, and if it is some sort of magic item, but only asks Asha what the destination should be. After the woman lists delivery options to different cities, Asha tells her to just send it quickly as far away as possible. At the Aeroplateau Magic Guild, Leez lies in bed bored because Asha left after warning her not to go out by herself. However, once her stomach starts to growl, she heads down to the guild cafe and orders a curry soda at the bar. The server seems curious about why she is traveling with Asha, and what is their relationship? Leez responds by asking him what he thinks it is. A girl in a jacket, hat, and sunglasses nearby speaks up, saying that the curry soda looks good, and she would like to order one, too. The server informs her that if she is not a guest, she needs to show him her magic license. She hands it over (an A-rank license with the name Mirha Simon) with a note asking him to keep it quiet as to not cause any commotion. As the server hands her a curry soda, Leez gives her a friendly greeting and asks if she would like to sit with her by the window if she is by herself. Mirha tells her she was just about to ask her the same thing, surprising Leez. Mirha notes that Leez is also there by herself and close to her age, and suggests that they can become good friends. Currygom's comment (Warning) In this webtoon, you can't trust the characters to look their age. Afterword Currygom's afterword for this episode (posted January 19, 2015): * (thumbnail - Mirha): The new character, Mirha. Leez thinks that this child is younger than her, but is she truly that young? * (Mirha's room): I have no idea why, but some people mistakenly thought that Asha was the "only" survivor of Carte. She's not the only one. There are a lot of Carte survivors besides Asha. This has been mentioned several times before, but if you read Ep.2-11 in particular, you'll understand what I mean. * (magic guild): The Magic Guild is all in white, so it looks somewhat like a hospital. It's the most common color in Aeroplateau. * (crying Leez): In a new city, but confined... * + I fixed the scene where the bracelet was missing. Thanks for letting me know! 2-121 Asha gets rid of the scarf.png|scarf continues its world tour 2-121 bored Leez.png|Leez ignores Asha 2-121 Guild bar.png|How do curry sodas taste? 2-121 Mirha smile.png|Leez talks to strangers Notes * In this episode, we meet a new character who is also from Planet Carte and knew Asha. Show/Hide Spoiler We learn later that they were raised together for a short time when they were very young. * At this point, we still have not learned what caused Mirha to lose her legs or Asha to lose her right arm, nor have we learned if they lost their limbs back on Carte. * Creation brand Merihorn is a competitor to Creation brand Artram, headed by Lutz Sairofe. * At this point, we can infer that Mirha is either the Priest of Wind or the Priest of Sky in Aeroplateau because of the priest dolls, Mirha's hat and glasses disguise, and the fact that she asked the server to keep quiet about her identity in order to avoid attracting attention. References